Primus
Primus is a planet that was introduced in the eponymous episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Backstory Primus' existence was first hinted in Ghost Town when Vilgax freed Zs'Skayr in exchange for a secret about the Omnitrix. Zs'Skayr replied with a single word: "Primus." This secret is later revealed to be the existence and location of Primus in the eponymous episode, where Primus appeared. Intending to disable the Omnitrix and take it from Ben, Vilgax went to Primus. Sensing his arrival, Primus called Azmuth and the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix left Ben to Azmuth to help him defeat Vilgax. Vilgax eventually defeated Azmuth and took the Omnitrix, but was unable to use it. Upon learning how important Primus was for Azmuth, he threatened to destroy it, but Ben was able to trick him in order to take the Omnitrix from him and defeat him. After Vilgax was gone, Azmuth moved the location of Primus so Vilgax could not find it again. Description Actually a giant organic machine created by Azmuth, it was the source of the DNA samples for the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. Primus appears as a jungle-like planet, full of vegetation and various unintelligent alien life forms, some of them were dangerous. The main creatures on Primus are Voliticus Biopsis, mosquito/wasp-like robots created by Azmuth that traveled the universe in order to find new alien DNA to add to the Codon Stream. Primus seems to have a mind of its own, as it was able to call Azmuth when Vilgax arrived. The main element of Primus is the Codon Stream, a green liquid substance present throughout Primus. It actually serves as the database for the Omnitrix, containing all the DNA the Voliticus Biopsis found in the Milky Way Galaxy. The Omnitrix communicated with this database, which gave it the information necessary to modify the wearer's genetic code and allow them to transform. Notable Inhabitants *Voliticus Biopsis *Various alien species Non-native species *Human **Eunice *Galvan (formerly) **Azmuth (formerly) **Zennith (formerly) Notable Visitors *Vilgax *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 *''Primus'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 *''Simian Says'' (first reappearance) *''Solitary Alignment'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Primus and the Codon Stream were supposedly erased from continuity in Omniverse by the Anihilaarg in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies. However, this is not definite as it wasn't addressed in the series. *The Unitrix is not connected to Primus and has no need for its function as it was intended to store each alien DNA sample in its own separate container. As such, it does not have a wireless receiver like its later models, the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix. **Azmuth later added a one way connection to it so it could upload samples on its own. While active, this feature can cause interference with a nearby Omnitrix core that is connected. *Primus needs periodic care and maintenance because without it, it can affect the operation of the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix in the long run.The Transmogrification of EuniceSimian Says *Eunice is one of Primus' caretakers. *Primus' connection to the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix seemed to have no problem at all in transcending dimensions. They were fully functional in the Null Void, Ledgerdomain, and even to places such as video games,Game Over outside the universe like the hidden Forge of Creation and in parallel universes.Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United *Before Azmuth invented the original Omnitrix, Primus was a work in progress and did not have a DNA database. *Primus is a setting in Ben 10: Galactic Racing. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Celestial Bodies